


Dating   约会

by jue6822



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jue6822/pseuds/jue6822
Summary: 战后、已毕业背景。Harry和Draco每次和其他人约会都会和对方互换身体，他们为此吵吵嚷嚷，气得要命，但最终，这件事只剩下一个解决方法。





	1. Chapter 1

Harry有些紧张地摸了摸自己的头发，今天他认真地——至少他真的尽力了——试图打理了那头著名的乱发。他曾经梳了梳它们，并使用了Weasley双胞胎热情推荐的新产品——好像叫_闪亮亮发胶_还是_闪亮亮柔顺剂_什么的玩意。

但无论如何，经历了一切，此刻他的头发和他过去人生里的任何时候看上去依然没有什么区别。

也不是说他突然变成了一个过分在意自己头发的Harry Potter，他做这些只是在给自己找一些正当的抗辩理由，以防在这次约会之后Hermione还是对他大喊大叫，抱怨他对自己的感情生活态度不端正。

啊，是的，约会。

通常他是不会缺少约会的。他的约会总是从某个女孩向他抛来的媚眼、对他露出的一抹意味深长的微笑、或是一张从兜里发现的带着唇印的纸条开始，然后会很快地结束，并且会更快地开始下一段。

但今天的这次不太一样。因为Hermione自己也受够了用“Harry，我们得谈谈”（事实上，那是一次又一次单方面的吼叫）的方式来表示对他私生活的不满，这次，她帮他约了个——用她的话说——“能让他认真的对象”。

猜猜那是谁？

——Cho Chang。

要不是Hermione提到了她的名字，Harry都几乎要忘记这个东方女孩了。当他还在忙于从记忆里翻找Cho的样子的时候，Hermione已经宣布为他安排好了这一次约会。

“你得加把劲，Harry，”Hermione严厉地说，“我不是说你一定要和Cho发生点什么，但她确实曾经吸引过你的注意力，所以，至少你可能会在和她的重聚中——”她从鼻子里重重地喷出一口气，“——也许会感到一些_你应该有_的感受。”

Harry不太确定Hermione说_他应该有_的感受指的是什么，不过他知道在她用这种语气说话的时候，他最好并且是唯一的选择就是全部答应下来。

“好的，好的，Mione，我会去的。”Harry安抚地说，并对Hermione露出一个灿烂的笑容。

Hermione突然静了一瞬，她脸上的怒气肉眼可见地褪去了一部分，取而代之的是她的脸变得有点红。

“天哪，”片刻后，Hermione嘟囔，抬起手揉了揉自己的脸，“我还是不敢相信——Harry，你到底是怎么长成现在这样的？”她无奈地说，“——确实不能怪那些女巫和女麻瓜被你迷得神魂颠倒。”

Harry对她回以无辜的眼神，并眨了眨眼。

Hermione的脸变得更红了一点，但她马上就令人敬佩地恢复了正常，“停止你那些小把戏！”她低吼，向Harry威胁性地挥舞着手里的书，“——你知道，无论如何，你都得认真对待和Cho的约会！”

“我会的，我会的。”Harry说，举手示意自己对她投降。

当然，Harry也确实认真地对待了——体现在他的头发上，不过现在那儿一点曾经被他认真对待过的痕迹也没留下。

他的认真对待也体现在他特意穿了一套稍微正式点的衣服上，毕竟Hermione订的是最近频频出现在电视和杂志上的那家新开的麻瓜餐厅，他可不想第二天让棕发女巫在《预言家日报》上看到自己只穿着T恤和牛仔裤就赴约的照片。

Harry走进餐厅，侍者礼貌地在前面引路，他跟着走到用餐区，成功地在一桌桌用餐的人中找到了Cho Chang。

这么几年，她的魅力并没有减损，甚至变得更加迷人了。

她显然知道如何凸显自己身为东方人的特别之处，她穿着一条黑色的短裙，这条裙子不仅勾勒出她引人注目的身体曲线，还衬得她的黑头发和黑眼睛更加深邃，也衬得她鲜红色的嘴唇更加显眼而性感。

Harry愉快地加入了她。

这场约会的之后部分也都很愉快，他们聊了聊校园里的时光，分享了彼此的近况，还一起评论了餐厅的红酒（即使Harry其实对此一窍不通）。

最后，Harry结好账，他们起身走出餐厅。

在走出餐厅的一路上，Harry有些犹豫。事实上，他不太确定之后应该怎么做：通常而言，在餐厅或者酒吧的约会对他只是之后询问约会对象“Your place? My place?”的前戏——不过，既然Hermione说过他应该_认真对待_和Cho的约会，那么，他猜，今天他或许不该直接这么问Cho。

Hermione也说过，他可能会在和Cho的重聚中感到一些_他应该有_的感受，但坦白来说，Harry没感到什么特别的。

他确实欣赏Cho迷人的外表，也喜欢他们在餐桌上的交谈——但仅限于此了，没有更多，没有比Harry和其他女孩吃饭时感到的更多。

如果Cho只是Harry之前的那些约会对象，Harry会很乐意和她一起分享这个晚上。可惜她是Hermione特别指出过的人，所以Harry不会对她出手——而他对此也没什么遗憾或类似的感觉。

在Harry陷入自己思绪的时候，Cho突然停下了脚步。Harry也随之停下了。

他们漫步在伦敦昏暗的街道上，旁边没什么行人，路灯给Cho的脸镀上了一层薄薄的光。

“Harry。”Cho轻声地叫了他的名字。

Harry听懂了。

他看着黑发女孩在他面前仰起头，闭上眼睛。

“好吧，”他想，不太惊讶地发现自己其实兴趣缺缺，“吻不吻她都行，但也许最好吻——可不能让她向Hermione抱怨这个。”

于是，他揽住她的背，低下头——就在这一刻，突然——

“**梆！**”

——不是说哪里确实发出了这个巨响，Harry不确定他是否真的听到了这个响声，但他的头绝对是被和这个声音相配的某种东西**又狠又重**地击中了。

他甚至没来得及发出惊呼或痛呼，被重击之后，全世界只剩下剧痛和晕厥感——他的脑海里和眼前一片茫然，他好像是还站在伦敦的街道上，又好像是被抛到了什么异空间漂浮着、旋转着——时间和空间都失去了意义——

直到他跌进了一个座位。

“哎哟！”这时，他才终于有空大喊出声。

Harry喘着气，脑子里还在钝痛，他拼命眨着眼睛，过了好几秒才看清楚自己身处何处。

这是一个以白色为主色调的房间，房间四周装饰着浅色调的百合、蔷薇和很多种他认不出的鲜花，一些燃烧着的象牙色蜡烛以一种奇妙的规律漂浮在周围，他的面前是一张四四方方的餐桌，上面整齐地放着刀叉、盘子、酒杯，还有一道摆盘精巧的烟熏三文鱼——就和你在英国贵族电视剧里面看到的那种场景一模一样。

餐桌的对面坐着一位穿着白色纱裙的女孩，金发碧眼，此刻，她正面露惊讶地看着他。

Harry粗鲁地甩了甩头，企图让自己更加清醒一点。

然后，他听到那个女孩担忧地开了口：“——**你还好吗，****Draco**？”

**什么？**

**什么？**他刚刚是否听到了“Draco”这个词？

也许他是和什么其他词听混了，不，他一定是听混了，虽然他并不能马上想出其他听起来像_某个混蛋_名字的词。

Harry又晃了晃他的脑袋，并头疼地揉着自己的太阳穴，企图通过这样的方式回到Cho Chang所在的那条街道上。

但是，当然地，什么也没发生。

坐在他对面的女孩皱起了秀气的眉毛，她审视而疑惑地看了Harry几秒钟，之后，她又把那句可怕的话重复了一遍：“——**你还好吗，****Draco**？”

Harry猛地和她对视，“——你叫我_什么_？”他威胁地嘶嘶说。

他的话成功地女孩瑟缩了一下，她低下头，然后再抬头的时候，她的眼中已经盛满了泪水。

“我不知道你原来是这么粗鲁的人。”她伤心欲绝地站起身来，一边用一块不知道从哪里拿出来的手帕擦着眼泪，一边飞快地就这么跑走了。

好了，现在这房间里只剩下Harry一个人了。

他在尴尬的安静中坐了一会，回忆着刚刚的经历，开始更加仔细地打量四周。

几分钟后，他有个了初步的结论——从结果来看，这像是个误触了门钥匙导致的事故，虽然他敢肯定他最后触碰的东西是Cho Chang的背，并且这个结论也无法解释为什么刚刚那个女孩会着对他叫出疑似“Draco”的名字。

实在想不出什么就算了，Harry想，现在的当务之急是他应该离开这个陌生的地方，回到公寓里等待Hermione对他在最后部分搞砸了她所安排的约会的怒吼。

Harry站起身来，但随即他觉得自己的视角有些怪——顿了顿，他意识到这是因为——他好像变矮了。

是的，尽管没有矮很多，但他确实是以一个比他平常稍低一些的高度在看着周围。

在心里感到疑惑，Harry习惯性地用手去推眼镜——推了个空：他的鼻梁上并没有架着眼镜。

整件事开始变得更加古怪了。

Harry低下头，看见自己穿着一套剪裁合体的灰色西装，就是他绝对不会去穿、或者即使穿了那些衣料也绝对不可能以现在这样驯服整齐的姿态出现在他身上的那种最正式的西装套装。

梅林在上！他甚至看见自己的脖子下面系着一个完美的双温莎结。

另一件事是，他的身体不仅矮了些，也瘦了些——事实上，是痩多了，他身上已经习以为常的肌肉统统不见踪影，取而代之的是——可以称之为苗条、纤细、或者类似形容词的——身材。

Harry把他的手举到眼前，那是一双非常漂亮的手，肌肤白皙、指节分明、手指修长，保养得体得几乎发着光，每一寸都有着Harry见过最完美的比例。

——这绝对不是他自己那双大大的，有些粗糙，并且手背上还留着虽然淡了些但仍可以认出“_我不可以说谎_”疤痕的手。

一个猜测在Harry的心里冒了出来，很荒谬，但眼下来看它合情合理。

Harry快速地寻找着，但四周看起来没有什么类似镜子的东西——哦，对了，也许他可以用上那些勺子。

Harry从桌子上拿起明光锃亮的勺，里面映出——他惊骇地睁大了眼睛——是的，尽管变形严重，但那勺子上照出的人影是——

“**砰！**”

就在这时，Harry所在房间的门被极为暴力地打开了，发出巨响。

Harry仍陷在震惊的情绪里，但他还是下意识地看向门的方向——然后，他所见到的画面使得他的震惊情绪几乎是翻了两倍！——他的眼睛瞪得太大以至于都感到了疼痛，他的呼吸骤停，心脏也像是被狠狠抓住一样动弹不得。

我的老天爷啊！

是的，Harry Potter正目瞪口呆地看着另一个Harry Potter：狂怒着，手中的魔杖笔直地指着自己。

“你_他妈的_是谁？”另一个Harry Potter怒吼。

Harry的怒气也涌了上来，“你才_他妈的_是谁？”他吼回去，听到自己的声音——不是他自己的，但他肯定不止一次地听过这个声音。

“如果你不说，我发誓——”另一个Harry威胁地举高了手里的魔杖，“你将感受到死亡对你来说都是种恩赐。”

那个Harry脸上狂怒的表情让Harry感到一种莫名的熟悉感，不是因为那是他自己的脸，而是——而是那张脸上肌肉扭曲的方式，是那双他自己的绿眼睛里喷出的像毒蛇毒液一样的怒火，是他自己的眉毛以一种高雅的方式紧皱着的姿态——这些都让他感到很熟悉。

刚刚他在勺子上看到的变形严重的那个人影浮现在脑海里。

——是的，只有一个结论了。

Harry清清嗓子，对着另一个人说出不亚于一颗炸弹的话：

“——Malfoy，冷静，折磨你自己的身体对你来说没什么好处。”

***

沉默。

尴尬的沉默。

尴尬的长时间的沉默。

Harry在自己的座位上难以忍耐地动了动。

他决定由自己来打破这个气氛。

“那么……”他轻轻地说，“我们互换身体了。”

坐在他对面的Draco Malfoy——用Harry自己的脸——死亡瞪视着他，没有回答，看起来是想拒绝接受这个现实。

“至少，”Harry讽刺而乐观地想，“我们成功地阻止了杀死对方的冲动（大部分是由于这样很可能会杀死自己的身体），并且像两个真正的成年人一样坐下来试图进行交流了。”

Harry看着对面那个想瞪着自己直到时间尽头的人，突然觉得有些滑稽。

他也因此笑了起来。

“你笑什么？”对面的人说，明明是Harry的声音，但用的是一种让人不快的拖长音调的语气。

Harry耸了耸肩，“我觉得有点滑稽，”他实话实说，“我做梦都没想过有一天我会和你单独待在这种男巫和女巫约会的餐厅包间里——”他示意了下周围，“而且，无论如何，即使是对你来说，这地方也太女孩子气了。”

对面的人“哼”了一声，“这是高雅的装修，Potter，当然我不指望你可悲的审美能理解。”他高傲地回答。

看到自己用这种语调说话真的是一件很魔幻的事情，但Harry，作为一个经历过战争、已经从霍格沃茨毕业了几年的成年人，他努力让自己摒弃掉心中的不适，专注于把话题引到目前最重要的事情上来。

他开口，“呃，Malfoy，你准备怎么解决这个……情况？”

Harry认为先询问Malfoy的意见应该可以避免进一步激怒对方——但可悲地，他的话起了反效果。

对面好不容易终于平静一点的人因为他的话猛地燃起了新的一轮怒火。

“我解决？”Malfoy用Harry的身体大喊，“这一切都是你的错，Potter！是你该死的应该去解决！”

Malfoy激动地站起来，碰翻了餐桌上的酒杯，“你知道——当我一睁眼看到一个_撅着嘴等着被吻的__Cho Chang_的时候，是多么令人绝望的惊骇欲绝吗？”

Harry的脑子飞快地为他呈现出一个非常形象的画面，而这让他——他的心里一半为此发出大笑，另一半则打了个冷战。

Malfoy显然还在酝酿着下一轮大喊大叫，Harry则开始觉得这件事不仅滑稽，事实上，它糟糕透顶。

但是，另一方面，Harry今天才知道，自己在气急了的时候眼睛会变得这么的绿，而他的头发会看起来乱得更加危险。

Harry抓了抓头发，这是他不知所措时的一个下意识的小动作。

不过这个动作马上在Malfoy已经沸腾的情绪上又加了一瓶催化魔药。

“停止！——我的**头发**！”他尖叫，而Harry刚刚发现自己的身体竟然能发出这么高的声音，“疤头，你**弄乱了我的头发！**”

Malfoy的尖叫像一把尖刀劈到了Harry的脑子里，他的头疼更加严重，这使得他不能再保持冷静。

“你什么毛病？”Harry吼回去，“我以为，在目前这么糟糕的局面里——你的头发应该至少能排到‘该死的怎么换回身体’这件事的后面！”

“不！”Malfoy继续戏剧性地尖叫，他竟然可以让Harry的身体发出更高的声音，“你知道——你知道我为什么能在看见Cho Chang等着我吻她的那一刻之后活下来吗？你知道我为什么能被塞在你可怕的身体里到现在还坚强得没有掩面哭泣吗？——那都是因为我、的、头、发！那都是因为我的每一根完美的头发都还_他妈的_好好地待在它们应该在的位置！——而你、而你刚刚把这一切都毁了！”

Malfoy——在Harry的身体里——看起来已经崩溃了。

而Harry——在Malfoy的身体里——完全不能理解地、惊讶万分地静止在了座位上。震惊过后，他看着对面满脸委屈和怒火的自己，突然又很想笑。

他偷偷瞟了一眼桌上放着的那把可以反射他此刻样子的勺子——然后他看到了一个头发只是稍微有一点点乱了的Draco Malfoy：_只是稍微有一点点乱_，这指的是，如果他没有拼命大喊大叫让所有人的注意力都集中到他的头发上的话，几乎没有人会注意到这个金发男孩的头发乱了。

这一刻，某种隐秘的恶作剧的心态在Harry的心里破土而出，在这种情绪的驱使下，他抬起手——缓慢地、确保对面的人能一眨不眨地完全看清楚地——又抓了抓他的头发。

Malfoy的眼睛马上瞪到不可思议的大。

下一秒，他疯了一样地扑过来，抓住Harry的手把他牢牢禁锢在了怀里。

***

Harry还没来得及感觉被另一个比他现在所在的身体更高、更壮的人抱住的滋味，他的世界突然一阵天旋地转，他仿佛又回到了之前经历过的那个异空间，他的思绪漂浮着、旋转着——

然后他感到自己重新站在了坚硬的地面上。

并且他怀里还有什么东西。

Harry低下头，看到怀里圈着一个金色的脑袋。

很快他就意识到那是谁——他马上后退一步，放开了抓着对方的手。


	2. Chapter 2

“我明白了，”Hermione抱着双臂说，“这个关于你和Malfoy互换身体的故事非常精彩，并且这就是为什么你昨天会在全伦敦人的眼皮底下——大叫一声然后把Cho推倒在街道上的充分理由。”

Harry为她平静语气下的某种东西瑟缩了一下。

“我没有撒谎。”Harry鼓起勇气和她对视，“那真的不是我，你知道的，我不会发出——”他引用了今天《预言家日报》头条文章“_救世主男孩当街推倒初恋女友_”里那个可怕的描述，“——_像歌剧般高亢的尖叫声_。”

Hermione以她通常用于审问食死徒的目光审视着Harry，“你_最好_没有撒谎。”她说，“因为，如果你竟然想出了这么一个荒唐的谎话，这只能说明——你肯定已经疯了。”

她拍了拍长袍上的炉灰，那些炉灰显示出今天早上她看到《预言家日报》头条文章后是如何一秒都没耽搁地飞路到Harry家来质问他的事实，“我会对此进行调查的，Harry。”她放缓了一点声调。

Harry还没来得及松口气，下一秒，她就补充道，“而你——将会向Cho写一封充满诚意的道歉信，并约她_当面道歉_的，对吗？”她在“当面道歉”上特意加重了语气。

Harry只能默默地点了点头。

Hermione还是不放心地看着Harry，但好在这个时候她显然必须得去工作了。“我得走了，”她走近Harry飞快地拥抱了他一下，“有什么事就猫头鹰我。”

Harry也飞快地回抱了她一下。Hermione永远有忙不完的工作，却永远都有时间来操心Harry的生活，当然，Harry其实很感激这一点。

Hermione和来时一样匆匆地走了，留下Harry独自面对放在桌上的《预言家日报》。

那张报纸第一版面最显眼的地方印着一张特别大的照片，重复着这样的画面：Harry搂着Cho，两个人看起来像是要接吻，然后Harry的表情在一瞬间的空白之后充满了惊恐，他做出一个尖叫的口型，猛地推开了Cho，那个可怜的女孩猝不及防地摔倒在大街上。照片的旁边是一大段对他的感情状况和他是不是终于疯了的喋喋不休、老调重弹的猜测。

Harry又看了一眼照片里摔在地上的Cho，觉得他确实该向她好好道歉，虽然这一切都不是他做的。

“混蛋Malfoy。”Harry对着空荡荡的起居室抱怨道。

Harry召来羊皮纸、墨水和羽毛笔。他在纸上写下：

_Cho_ _，我很抱歉，都是Malfoy_ _的错。_

然后他顿住笔尖，回忆起昨天他和Malfoy换回身体后的事——其实什么也没发生，他在Malfoy手忙脚乱地整理他那只是稍微有一丁点儿乱的头发的时候就赶快离开了。

他走出餐厅之后发现自己正站在某条伦敦的街道上，而当他回过头去却只看到了一片低矮的私人住宅——那家Malfoy选择作为约会场所的到处装饰着鲜花和蜡烛的高档餐厅已经不见了。

很显然，这家巫师餐厅把自己隐藏得很好，并且他们为客户保密的职业道德也令人赞赏，Harry阴沉地想，否则今天的报纸头条毫无疑问将变成“救世主男孩和Malfoy家继承人为霍格沃茨时期女神大打出手”之类的更加耸人听闻的标题。

Harry打住自己的思绪，盯着羊皮纸看了一会。然后他划掉“_都是__Malfoy__的错_”那句，把它更正成更正常的一句话：“_我还能拥有一个当面向你道歉的机会吗_？”

他在羊皮纸上匆匆签下自己潦草的名字，召过Nelco（他现在的猫头鹰）让它把信送了出去。

Harry在家无所事事地待了一天。他现在不像Hermione需要整天工作，也不像Ron需要整天参加魁地奇训练，事实上，当一个人名下有几十个以他名义运作（并且他们很快发现他不善于经营之后就不再请他做决策了）的信托、基金、各类组织的时候，你会惊讶地发现，他除了数一数拱顶中飞速增加的金加隆之外，会有多么清闲。

等天一黑，Harry就迫不及待地出了门。

他今晚没想要干吗，只是需要排解一下从昨晚到今天的郁闷情绪，所以他只是简单地套了件旧T恤和牛仔裤。

他的脚帮他挑了一家去过几次的酒吧，老板是一个混血巫师，所以酒吧客人虽然绝大多数都是麻瓜，但偶尔也会有一些巫师。这样很好，因为Harry既可以喝到火焰威士忌，也不会一晚上都被全酒吧的人盯着他的一举一动。

Harry走进酒吧，无视了很多人打量着他高大、健壮身体的感兴趣的目光，爬到了吧台边的高脚椅上。

“火焰威士忌。”他嘟囔一声。

酒保，也就是这间酒吧的老板Bois看了他一眼，认出了Harry。

“心情不好？”他咧嘴一笑，从吧台下面拿出Harry要的酒递给他。

Harry接过酒瓶，什么都没说地喝了好几大口，酒液顺着他的口腔、食道流到他的胃里，勾勒出他内脏的形状，在流经的每一寸留下燃烧般的火热感。这一刻，Malfoy用Harry的脸大吼的样子、Hermione抱着双臂怒视Harry的样子以及Cho在照片里摔倒在地的样子全都不见了，他只能感觉到痛饮的爽快——也许这就是为什么人类会沉醉于酒精的终极原因。

Harry把酒瓶“砰”地一声放到吧台上，火焰威士忌的热度让他全身暖洋洋的，绷紧的神经也开始放松，他冲着Bois回以一笑，“现在好多了——再给我一瓶，请。”

Bois耸耸肩，去拿一瓶新的酒，“少喝点，如果你不想在明天早上的《预言家日报》上又看到自己的新闻的话——”

然后他闭了嘴。

因为一个穿着红色紧身裙的女生站在Harry旁边，她离得有点过于近了。

“嘿，你。”她的身体摇摇晃晃的，看起来像是有些喝醉了，咯咯笑着，“你的酒看起来不错——”然后她粘在他露出的手臂肌肉上的眼神移到了他的脸，眼睛睁大了些，“你、你是——Harry Potter！”她惊讶、含糊不清地念出Harry的名字。

她认出了Harry代表她是一名女巫。不过，无论她是女巫还是麻瓜，Harry都非常清楚眼前在发生什么，事实上，他经常遇到这种事——这使得他几乎已经是应对这方面的专家了。他非常清楚如果他能接着这个女生的话调笑几句，那么他今晚之后的几个小时将得到满满的安排。

但今天Harry没什么兴趣，所以他只是向后移了移身体，防止那个女生跳到他身上、不小心把酒洒到他身上，或者假装吐到他身上——他都遇到过。

Harry礼貌地开口，“抱歉，我只想一个人——”

“——待着。”但这句话的后半段他没能说完。

那一刻，他的脑子被猛击中，眩晕和被狠击的声音同时在他脑海中回荡——对，就是那个他昨天才体验过的“**梆！**”声。

他被卷入熟悉的漂旋感中——

过了一会，他才意识到自己好像正跌坐在地上，右手还被什么人扯着。

Harry迷茫地眨眨眼睛。

这时，一句在昨天就几乎成为他噩梦来源的话在他旁边响起：“——**你还好吗，****Draco**？”

Harry在下一瞬间就跳了起来。

这也使得扯着他右手的那个人飞快地松了手。

——然后，Harry才有空整理现在的处境。

他的周围是修剪精巧的低矮灌木和精心安排的各种花簇，他刚从这些植物中间的一条小径上跳起来，右边站着一个令他感觉有些面熟的女孩，金发碧眼，穿着一套合身的粉红色连衣长裙。

啊，这个女孩是——他昨天见过的——他换到Malfoy身上之后那个被他弄得哭着跑出房间的女孩。

女孩柔声说，“对不起……都怪我差点跌倒，你想拉住我却害得你摔倒了……”她含羞带怯地看了一眼Harry，“Draco，我很抱歉……”

已经不需要再用勺子确认自己的长相、或者用手指确认头发上的发胶了，Harry非常确信——他又该死的在Malfoy的身体里了。

“现在，”Harry迅速地思考着，“我得赶快离开这儿，以防暴怒的Malfoy又用_我的_身体出现、并拿_我的_魔杖指着_我自己_。”他恼火极了，“该死的，想到这个场景让我都觉得自己已经疯了。”

他阴郁地看了一眼旁边的女孩，“呃……”他试着模仿Malfoy那种令人讨厌的腔调开口，却险些把自己呛到了，“咳——不，我是说——没事。”

“谢谢你。”女孩感激地说，眼神像小鹿一样闪着点点水光，“还有我刚刚不小心拉了你的手——你不介意吧？父亲告诉我要尽量少和异性有肢体接触，但——”她说着，又羞怯地看了一眼Harry，“刚刚我以为要跌倒了……。”

“真的——没事。”Harry回答。他注意到女孩强调了好几次“要跌倒”、“要摔倒”什么的，这让他下意识地看了看脚下的路，非常平整，没有任何不该在那儿的小石块或者凸起或者其他可能导致走不稳的因素。

Harry把这个疑惑抛到脑后，和女孩重新并排向前走着。女孩赞叹着周围的花，并时不时问他“对吗？”、“是吗？”、“好看吗？”，他则一路点头或者简单地附和。

Harry认出这个女孩的口音里——虽然她肯定努力学习过英国口音——漏出的一点外国腔调，听起来似乎是法语。

“Malfoy的女朋友太奇怪了，”Harry想，“他喜欢这种类型的女孩吗？”

坦白说，Harry觉得这个女孩——很无趣。是的，她是一个漂亮的姑娘，她喜欢姑娘会喜欢的花、绸缎、裙子什么的，但除此之外，似乎什么也没有。而且，Malfoy和他女朋友的相处也很令人费解，Harry敢肯定他此刻的样子和Malfoy平时的样子相差甚远（你以为Harry认识Malfoy多少年了，他当然知道这一点），但这个女孩看起来并没有注意到旁边的男孩有任何不妥之处。

Harry在女孩问他“那片粉色的玫瑰实在太好看了，对吗”的时候走了神，因为他想起的是Malfoy在魔药课上嘲讽地向他背诵出玫瑰花瓣、玫瑰精油、玫瑰刺、玫瑰根各自能熬制出的四十二种不同魔药时那得意洋洋的样子——他很确定，那样的Malfoy，和眼前这个只会说“玫瑰太美了”的女孩绝对没有太多的共同话题。

而下一刻，他听到女孩问他，“Draco，你觉得以后我们要几个孩子？”

Harry惊恐地回过了神。

“我——不，”Harry混乱地说，脑海中突然出现了好几个不同年龄段的小Malfoy跑来跑去的样子，不是说他觉得那些小Malfoy不可爱，但是——他，“——不、不。”他只能无力地重复。

女孩停下了。

“你不想要孩子？”她的声音变尖了。

“不……”Harry又重复了一遍，他似乎突然间只认识这一个单词了。

他当然有十多种方法把这个问题含糊过去，等真正的Malfoy回来再去回答，但不知道为什么，他的心里突然意识到Malfoy——那个总是恶狠狠地瞪着他、对他纠缠不休的小混蛋，可能要和面前的这个女孩一起生出一堆小Malfoy，这件事让他感受到了冲击——而他又并不清楚他为什么会感受到冲击。

“——Malfoy先生。”金发女孩突然以一种很正式的语调说。

Harry有一种不太好的预感。

金发女孩突然变了个人似的，她不再是一个傻乎乎、只会想着新裙子和好吃的下午茶的单纯小女孩，取而代之的，一种严厉的神情出现在她的脸上。

“尽管我们才第三次见面，”她慢慢地说，“但我以为我们双方都付出了足够的诚意进行接触，如果——”她意有所指地顿了顿，“如果您在继承人问题上有其他想法，我认为——我们也许不必在彼此身上浪费更多的时间了。”

她露出一个完美的社交笑容，“那么，晚安，先生。”

没有给Harry再吞吞吐吐说出一句话的机会，她毫不犹豫地离开了。

Harry呆呆地看着她小巧的背影消失的方向，过了好几分钟，他才想到——他似乎是搞砸了Malfoy的约会。

Harry在那个花园里又待了一会，他真的特别渴望回到Bois的酒吧里再喝上十瓶火焰威士忌，或许他还可能碰巧在那儿看到里面住着Malfoy灵魂的自己的身体。

但他，另一方面，暂时不想面对Malfoy，他不想告诉Malfoy他搞砸了他和他女朋友的关系，这甚至压倒性地战胜了他想回到自己身体里的想法。

他在花园里又踌躇了几分钟——然后，Malfoy——当然，顶着Harry的身体——出现了。

这真的很奇妙，Harry能在那张自己看了二十多年的脸上读到另一个男孩，那个男孩让Harry脸上的肌肉用他平常不会那么做的方式重新排列着，组成一个Harry熟悉又陌生的神情。

Malfoy冰冷的视线从Harry的绿眼睛里射出来。

“Potter。”他冷冷地说。

“Malfoy。”Harry谨慎地回复。

“我刚刚看到Margaret怒气冲冲地离开了，”Malfoy说，“我想，也许你可以试着解释。”

Harry紧张地吞咽了一下。

“Margaret是你的那个金发女孩朋友吗？……呃，她——她说‘_晚安，先生_’，就走了。”

Malfoy没动。

Harry又吞咽了一下。

沉默了一会之后，Malfoy轻声说，“她说了‘_先生_’，是吗？这说明你把她气得不轻。”他危险地看着Harry，“给你一分钟，把全部事情都告诉我。”

Harry咳了声，尽管不情愿，但他考虑到也许他永远地破坏了Malfoy和他女朋友的关系，他还是尽可能详细地说了起来，他说到自己刚开始的时候似乎是摔倒了，又说到女孩和他尴尬的聊天——这些部分Malfoy都没什么反应，当他说到女孩问他要生几个孩子的时候，Malfoy像是被惊到了。

“她真的问了？”Malfoy皱着眉说，“说真的，这不符合礼仪——你怎么回答的？”

Harry衷心希望他能避过这个问题，但遗憾的是，他显然不能。

“我当时有点混乱，”Harry小心地说，“我好像说了……呃，不。”

Malfoy的眉毛皱得更紧了，在Harry的脸上显得更加阴沉和紧逼，“你说了……_不_？”

“是的，”Harry鼓足勇气说了下去，“然后她问我‘_你不想要孩子吗_’，我当时不知道说什么，好像又说了‘_不_’……”

在他能意识到的前一秒，Harry就被Malfoy如暴风雨般地攥住了衣领。Malfoy因为气愤而扭曲的脸在他眼前放大，绿眼睛里似乎燃起了熊熊大火。

“我的天！我没想到你会这么蠢！”Malfoy大叫，“说真的——我已经想好无论你做了什么蠢事都不意外了，但，你怎么能——你怎么能在继承人的问题上说_不_？”

他扬起一只手臂想揍 Harry，看起来已经气昏了头。而Harry，作为更清醒的那个人，知道如果被他自己那充分锻炼过的拳头击中会是什么严重的后果——为了Malfoy单薄的身体着想，Harry奋力挣扎起来。

Malfoy还在大叫，“你知道现在要找到一个条件合适的联姻家族有多难吗？而且，这个圈子这么小，现在肯定所有人都知道你关于继承人的愚蠢回答了！——你搞砸了一切，Potter！”

Malfoy的拳头砸了下来，Harry赶紧低下头紧抱住对方的身体，想要减少冲击——

——他的意识突然又眩晕了一下。

回过神来的时候，Harry正傻乎乎地站着，高举右臂正要揍下去，他胸膛以下的部分则被另一个人紧紧地抱着。

这个抱着他的人的发丝上飘来一阵好闻的味道，Harry不由自主地嗅了一口（他刚刚怎么一直没注意到？）——像是柠檬水和融化的雪的味道——然后他又嗅了一口。

……

……

……

Harry和Malfoy都愣了一会。

然后他们同时意识到什么，同时后退，放开了对方。


	3. Chapter 3

Harry是被猫头鹰凶猛地敲击窗户的声音惊醒的。

他大声抱怨着跳下床，意识到自己昨晚做了一夜的噩梦。梦里，Malfoy（令人感激的是他好好地待在自己的身体里）不怀好意地微笑着，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着Harry看，什么也没说，就这么过了一整晚。

Harry知道，这和他完全搞砸了Malfoy的约会有关，昨天，Malfoy在盛怒之中平静一点之后，他就是突然对Harry露出了这么一个不怀好意的笑容，并宣称“我早就知道你会弄得一团糟，所以我提前做了一点小小的报复——等着瞧吧，Potter。”

鉴于他们之间互相报复的糟糕历史，Harry可一点也不期待。

他打开窗户把窗外的两只猫头鹰放进来，一只是邮局的猫头鹰，他往它脚上绑着的小皮囊里放进了五个纳特，从他十一岁知道巫师世界以来，这么多年《预言家日报》都没有涨价，或许这就是Harry还在坚持订报的唯一原因。

他强迫自己别去看到报纸上的任何字，因为他对此有一大堆不舒服的预感——他成功地在没看清任何图片或单词的情况下把那张报纸远远地扔到了起居室的桌子上。

然后他解下了他的猫头鹰Nelco脚上绑的一张羊皮纸，并给它塞了几块皇家猫头鹰小肉干。老实说，昨天他让它给Cho送信的时候，其实没太指望Cho会给他回信——事实证明，Cho真的是一个很好的女孩。

Harry先打开Cho的回信，Cho写道：

_Harry_ _，_

_我知道你应该是有原因才会这么做的。也许我们明天中午可以一起共进午餐？_

_你忠实的_

_Cho_

匆匆读完，Harry苦着的嘴角短暂地扬起了一瞬，他觉得这回信让Cho在他的心中甚至闪烁着令人敬佩的光辉了。

他直接翻到羊皮纸背面，写下：

_太好了，明天12 p.m._ _在对角巷见。 H.P._

他把回信绑到忙着啄食小肉干的Nelco腿上，并心情很好地轻抚了一下它头上翘起的一根长羽毛。

“你吃完这些小肉干之后就给她送回去。”他对Nelco嘀咕，后者回以一声短促的叫声。

好吧。

现在，容易的部分已经处理完了，接下来，无论他多么不愿意，还是得去面对那困难的部分，或者说，以他多年来始终蝉联“Draco Malfoy最想让其生活更加悲惨”名单第一位的丰富经验来看，Malfoy一定不会让他太好受。

深深地叹了一口气，Harry给自己泡了一杯不加糖的美式咖啡，带着视死如归的心情坐到桌前，打开报纸。

那一行头条标题的字号大得像它正在冲他大声嚷嚷似的：

_推倒后是言语羞辱？Harry Potter_ _的性癖大曝光？！（Humiliating After Shoving? Harry Potter’s Sex Habits Fully Disclosed?!_ _）_

噢，天哪。

Harry把脸挫败地埋进手里，花了一分钟来平静自己。

然后，他带着“来吧，让我看看这一切还能怎么更加糟糕”的想法，抖开报纸读了下去。

_推倒后是言语羞辱？Harry Potter_ _的性癖大曝光？！_

_众所周知，Harry Potter_ _，活下来两次的男孩，打败了神秘人的救世主，巫师界最为耀眼的黄金男孩，他在私生活上一直混乱不堪。我报记者就曾经多次报道过他和各位女朋友们约会的情况。根据我报记者统计，近年来出现在我报和其他媒体上的Potter_ _女朋友，至少有过二十位妙龄女士。_

_我报记者于昨天晚上获悉最新情况得知，Potter_ _先生很可能隐藏着严重的性癖。_

_A_ _女士向我报记者表示，昨天晚上她在伦敦的一家半巫师半麻瓜酒吧遇到了Potter_ _先生，他们在调情的时候，Potter_ _先生突然把她的装扮评价为“一场彻头彻尾的失败”，并详细地指出了她的眼影颜色和口红完全不搭以及“故意穿小一号的紧身裙是更糟的部分”。_

_“他还让我别戴金色手链，如果要戴也是银色——说考虑到我的手臂粗细程度，最好是像手铐一样粗的那种，”A_ _女士对我报记者说，“我当时都哭了，但他看起来甚至以此为乐。”_

_联系到昨天我报报道的Potter_ _先生在快要接吻前竟然当街推倒他在霍格沃茨时期的初恋女友Cho Chang_ _，我报记者有理由相信，Potter_ _先生的外表和名声下，似乎对女性有糟糕的性癖。_

Harry用可以把金色飞贼捏爆的力度把报纸狠狠揉成一团。

“我要杀了这个记者，”他想，杀气充满了他的胸腔，“即使在我杀了这个胡编乱造的蠢货之前这份该死的报纸肯定会先卖出平时的好几倍。——但无论如何我要杀了他，或者她。——对，**还有****Malfoy**。**我也要杀了他**。”

Harry一口气把苦得要命的咖啡全部灌进嘴里，伸手去够他的魔杖。

不过，在这一刻，在他真的要移形换影到《预言家日报》总部去犯下可怕的罪行之前，Hermione像天使一样出现了。

“我相信你说的故事了，Harry，”她一爬出壁炉就说，手里挥舞着一份Harry此刻最不想在地球上看到的东西——今天的《预言家日报》，“这报道里的人如果不是因为复方汤剂，那也肯定不是你……”

她停了下来，盯着Harry气疯了地拿着魔杖的样子。

“——你要干什么？”她怀疑地问。

Harry勉强压下一点怒火，“去《预言家日报》总部，也许还会在那里阿瓦达几个人。”他试图用开玩笑的语气说，但听起来他_该死的_认真极了。

Hermione继续冲他挥舞着《预言家日报》，Harry衷心希望她不要再这么做了。

“别去，”Hermione说，“听着——别去，他们已经把你写得够糟了——”

Harry瞪着她，“那我今天就去试试他们把我写得_最糟的极限_在哪儿。”

Hermione叉起腰。

“你哪儿也**不准去**。”她说，声音听起来像是Weasley夫人教训她儿子们时用的那种语气。

然后，她在Harry出声抗议之前，用她作为顶尖巫师的水准给了他一个_统统石化_和一个_无声无息_。

接下来的几分钟里，Harry的心里闪过了很多他父母会很高兴他们不知道他竟然会的糟糕透顶的话。

——但无论如何，当他终于被Hermione解除咒语，并允许他在_他自己的家里_坐在_他自己的桌子旁边_的时候，他还是成功地压住了那股犯罪的冲动。

听完Harry对于昨天发生的一切的叙述，Hermione从鼻子里很大地哼了一声。

“你们俩真是半斤八两。”她评价道，“你弄跑了Malfoy的女朋友，并且败坏了他的名声使得他可能以后很难再找到符合条件的人——而他也做了同样的事。不得不说，你们在这方面真是有惊人的默契。”

Harry也从鼻子里很大地哼了一声，“我的荣幸——但我宁愿没有。”他挖苦地回答。

Hermione用手指敲敲桌面，“行了，Harry，我们都知道你的生活总是一团糟，不过，每次我们也总会有办法让它起码能过下去的。”

她端起杯子把剩下的咖啡一饮而尽，“我怀疑你和Malfoy的问题肯定和异性关系有关，而在我能查出什么方法之前，建议你这几天安分一点，”她一边说，一边站起来，从旁边的椅背上拿起她的外套，“我是说，你这几天**必须**安分一点——在女人方面，你知道。”

Harry无所谓地耸了耸肩，“我刚告诉过你了，Mione，我最近都没什么兴致，事实上，我昨天也只是想单纯地去喝一杯，是那个女人自己——”

“我知道。”Hermione说，她站在壁炉前面回过身来严厉地看着Harry，“只是，你得避免更多的事了——不管是你还是Malfoy。”

Harry叹了口气，“好的，我会待在家里。”他不情愿地说，但是在Hermione钻进壁炉的时候，他还是冲她喊了一句，“谢谢，爱你，Mione。”

Hermione短促的笑声消失在突然猛烈燃烧起来的碧绿炉火中。

一连两个星期，Harry谨慎地遵守了和Hermione的约定。

他哪儿都没去，甚至考虑到短期内和Cho见面会给她带来不好的影响，他约Cho当面道歉的时间都推后到了更久之后。

这两个星期，他的生活风平浪静，也没再次发生和Malfoy互换身体的事。

一切似乎恢复到了正轨。

但Harry知道没有。这段时间，他已经把那两次荒唐经历的每一秒都回忆了无数遍，心中隐约有了相应的推测。然而，Hermione还没有能找到任何有价值的参考资料，所以他无从验证。

当然，还有一个方法可以验证。

而这就是为什么Harry会对着面前的羊皮纸犹豫不决的原因，他已经犹豫了整整一个早上了。

——是的，他在尝试给Malfoy写信。

如果Malfoy可以配合他，那么他就能验证出情况到底是不是他所猜测的那样——但如果真是那样，他将面对很大的麻烦——他由衷地希望他猜错了。

羽毛笔在羊皮纸上滴下一滴墨水，毁了又一张信纸。

Harry烦躁地把纸揉成一团扔到地上，加入其它被揉成团的羊皮纸——就在这个时候，一封信砸到了他的脑袋上。

“Nelco，你什么时候能文明点！”Harry对他的猫头鹰怒道。

他把愤怒的视线转移到信封上，下一刻，他的心脏猛然一停——

_Harry Potter_ _收_

那是Harry隔着五米都能认出来的笔迹。

他怀疑了一秒里面是否可能带着恶咒，又把这些胡思乱想抛在脑后，匆匆把信封翻转过来——只见上边有一块大写“M”字母的蜡封——然后他迅速撕开了信封。

里面的信纸带着一丝香水味，Harry说不清是什么，但很好闻。信上写：

_Potter_ _，_

_我想我们得谈谈。今晚8:00 p.m._ _在Friday_ _酒吧见。_

_祝好，_

_Draco Malfoy_

“这个混蛋甚至没有想到我可能拒绝，一如既往的颐指气使。”Harry恼火地想，虽然他也确实不会拒绝——事实上，他松了一口气，因为这样他就不用再继续头疼怎么写信去约Malfoy见面了。

好了，现在只有一个问题了。

Harry走到他的卧室里，翻找着他的衣物——他今晚要穿什么去？

_8:00 p.m. Friday_ _酒吧_

Harry准时到了。整个下午，他在某种说不清道不明的心理驱使下，足足换了五套衣服才确定今晚的着装。

此刻，他穿着一件深红色的短袖体恤，以及他最合身的黑色牛仔裤——这似乎和平常没什么太大的区别。不过，他把眼镜摘掉了，对自己施了一个临时性的视力矫正咒语。他还梳了梳头发，当然，还是没什么看得出的效果。临出门的时候，他还罕见地戴上了一条金色飞贼造型的做旧感的银制项链，这是他忘记从哪个粉丝那收到的礼物了——但他记得那个粉丝说“它会让你显得特别性感”，而Harry希望他说的对。

他推开Friday酒吧的门，这是个纯麻瓜酒吧，里面的人还不算多，但也不少。人们的目光比以往更多地聚集在他身上，这也许说明他因为莫名的原因而努力打扮自己的时间没太白费。

Harry一眼就看到了坐在角落里的Malfoy。

那个金发男孩比Harry记忆里的任何时候都穿得轻松随意，一件浅灰色的V领套头衫，一条简简单单的蓝色牛仔裤，除此之外就什么也没有了。他甚至没有抹发胶，那总是服服帖帖的金发蓬松着，刘海垂在额前，几缕比较长的发丝挡到了男孩的视线，被他轻巧地别到耳后。

Harry的心跳得有些快，他没有办法——或者说他也完全不愿意把自己的视线从Malfoy身上移开。他保持着一直盯着对方的姿势走了过去。

“Hi。”Harry说。

听到声音，Malfoy抬起头，一瞬间他看着Harry似乎是愣住了，并且超过了认出一个认识的人所需要的最长时间——不过，很快地，他就很好地藏住了某些情绪波动，矜持地点了点头。

“Hi，Potter。”他说。

Harry坐到了Malfoy的对面，他们在和平友好的氛围中分别点了酒和一些零食。

在等待侍者拿酒来的间隙里，Harry先开了口，“那么，你想谈什么？”

Malfoy小心地环视了一下四周。

“谈我们。”他说，“我们之间的……问题。”

Harry不合时宜地突然觉得这句话好像是Petunia姨妈看的麻瓜肥皂剧里面的台词一样。他在心里摇摇头，甩开不相干的想法。

“我仔细回忆了发生的一切，”Harry接上Malfoy的话，“我有个猜测——”

“真巧，我也有个猜测。”Malfoy说。

Harry看着Malfoy在朦胧灯光下的脸，他看起来熟悉又陌生，但——Harry确定他给自己的感觉是_好的_，他心里飞快地冒出了一个想法。

他对Malfoy咧嘴笑了笑，提议道，“我数一二三，我们一起说？”

Malfoy没有反对，所以Harry就开始数数：“一、二、三——”

下一刻，两个不同的声音说出了同一个单词——“_触碰_。”

瞬间，Harry的心中被一种温暖的愉悦充满了，片刻后他才意识到自己正笑得像个傻瓜。不过他没太担心会因此受到Malfoy的嘲笑——因为现在那个斯莱特林也正露出一个小小的微笑。

“是的，”Harry轻声说，“我在Hermione身上试了试，我们没有互换，所以——很可能是如果我们在约会中触碰了约会对象，才会互换身体……”

“第一次是你搂住了Cho Chang的背，”Malfoy顺畅地补充道，“第二次是Margaret_假装摔倒_拉住了我的手。——然后，如果我们互相触碰的话就能换回来，你记得吧，我们那两次差点打起来的时候都触碰到了彼此。”

“——对，”Harry同意，然后他惊讶地打断了Malfoy想继续说的话，“——等等，假装摔倒？”

“是的。”Malfoy点点头，他没有解释更多，好像点头就已经说明了一切似的。

“不，”Harry坚持，“——假装摔倒是怎么回事？”

Malfoy不耐烦地皱起了眉毛，这时Harry更熟悉的那个Malfoy已经回来了，“就是假装摔倒，Potter，淑女们爱玩的那一套，”Malfoy说，“这样她们可以在保持矜持的同时，通过肢体接触来推进与潜在婚约对象的进展。”

“保持矜持？潜在婚约对象？”Harry对这些简直是目瞪口呆。

“你的巨怪脑袋只能让你重复别人的话了吗？”Malfoy说，“你听到了，Potter——Margaret来自法国一个古老的纯血巫师家族，是我的潜在婚约对象，”他带着怒气狠瞪了Harry一眼，“现在，托你的福，她只能_曾经_是我的潜在婚约对象了。”

这时，侍者及时送上了酒和零食，令人感激地没有让Malfoy继续说出“并且我因为_不要继承人_的小道消息已经很难找到未来的潜在婚约对象”等能够让他的怒火越烧越高的话。

Harry沉默着把冰块放到他们的杯子里，倒上杰克丹尼，然后把杯子推到Malfoy面前。

Malfoy马上拿起杯子喝了一大口。

“你知道，”Harry在Malfoy喝酒的时候说，“你也毁了我的。”

Malfoy哼了一声，“你的东方女朋友。”他说，语气一点儿也不像是在道歉。

“Cho不是我的女朋友，那只是个试验性的约会，并且事实证明我和她并不合适。”Harry说，超出必要限度地对着Malfoy解释了一大堆，“听着，关于Margaret的事，我很抱歉——但鉴于你在《预言家日报》上也给我惹了天大的麻烦，所以，我猜我们是扯平了。”

Malfoy没说话，又喝了一口酒。

Harry也默默地喝着自己的。

在他给他们俩再倒了两次酒之后，Malfoy突然小小地打了个酒嗝。

“行，”Malfoy说，“无所谓了，我是说——Potter，我们得确定下关于_触碰_的猜测是不是对的。”

“你——”Malfoy伸出食指指着Harry，“去那儿——”他指向酒吧中央人群最拥挤的地方，“发挥你去到哪儿都会被人搭讪的天赋。”然后他加上了一句，“但至少试着避开上次那种品味可怕的女人。”

Harry耸耸肩，什么也没说地就站了起来。

Harry和Malfoy坐的角落里灯光昏暗而朦胧，而酒吧中央的灯光则忽明忽暗，有助于互相猎食的男男女女在明亮的那一瞬间看清自己的猎物。

Harry假装悠闲地走向人群，一边四处张望，作出找伴的样子。他甚至还没开始一分钟，他就感觉到自己被周围的一群女孩盯上了。

那群女孩自以为隐蔽地对他指指点点，似乎在评论他的胸肌，然后她们推举出中间的一名身材火辣的女孩向他走过来。

“Hi，一个人吗？”女孩说，她非常年轻，不会超过二十岁，但化妆和穿着都很成熟。

Harry无辜地看着她，一边思考着自己该怎么回答。

不过，在他想好之前，那女孩就迫不及待地伸出手要扯着他去往她姐妹们的方向——而就在她触碰到他手臂的那一秒，Harry眼前猛然一黑。

他像是被什么捶出了自己的身体，又捶到了——他发现自己正坐在刚刚他和Malfoy所在的那个酒吧角落的卡座里。

他马上抬起头向酒吧中央望去，在那儿，一个穿着深红色T恤的高大黑发男人正大力甩开一个女孩拉着他的手。

来不及多想，Harry飞快地冲了过去。

他成功地在Malfoy对那女孩说出任何会惹哭对方的话之前赶到了那儿。

“抱歉——”Harry说，强硬地插入了两人之间，“发生什么事了？”

看到Harry的脸（实际上是Malfoy的脸），女孩的眼神亮了亮，但随后她又忌惮地看向Malfoy，“这个大高个是你的朋友吗？”女孩对Harry说，“他可有点儿无礼。”

Harry感到Malfoy的身体——对，其实是Harry自己的身体——绷紧了，这显示出他可能要开始喷洒毒液。

“呃，他心情有点不好，”Harry赶紧对女孩挤出一个笑容，“如果你不介意的话，我带他回去继续喝闷酒了——”

他敏捷地抓住Malfoy的手臂——然后，他又眼前一黑。

再次恢复意识的时候，Harry正傻站着，旁边没有了Malfoy，那个年轻的女孩也走回了她的朋友们中间，正指着他窃窃私语——用的肯定不是什么好词。

Harry无奈地转过身，走回角落的位置，Malfoy已经在那儿了。

“_你的_试验成功。”Malfoy说，但听上去并不是十分高兴。

“_我的_试验？”Harry疑惑。

Malfoy把他杯子里的酒喝完，“当然我也需要验证一次，Potter。”他站起来，稍微摇晃了一下又很快稳住自己，“你不会以为只有你一个人会被搭讪吧？”他话中带刺地说。

Harry不明白Malfoy此刻的敌意从何而来，不过他知道Malfoy说得对，他们还需要测试一下是不是Malfoy被触碰也会让他们互换身体。

Malfoy瘦削的身影向吧台的方向走去，他没有选择人最多的地方，而是找了个稍远些的角落，调酒师很快过来问他要什么酒。

点了酒之后，他闲适地靠在吧台上，没有看向任何人。

但他有种令别人看向他的吸引力，Harry想，瞧，他旁边的那些人的眼睛都要钻到他的衣服下面去了——为什么Malfoy要穿一件V领的衣服呢？他真不该这么穿。

Harry盯着Malfoy，胡乱想着一定要提醒Malfoy下次好好着装的事。

这时，一个人影抢在蠢蠢欲动的其他人之前凑到了Malfoy面前——一个男人。那是个棕色卷发的男人，正向Malfoy说着些什么。

Harry的胃突然绞紧了。

Malfoy听着那个男人说话，时不时回一句，有时也礼貌地点点头。

刚刚喝进去的酒精似乎都变成了石块，沉甸甸地砸在Harry的胃里。

那个男人向Malfoy越靠越近，已经进入了一个暧昧的距离，而Malfoy没有鼓励，也没有躲避——于是，那个男人又靠近了一些——他伸出手，似乎想抚上Malfoy的手指。

这一刻，Harry，被莫名的愤怒和一种不知名的强烈情绪所驱使，他甚至没有思考地就已经站了起来，迈开长腿，几步就走到Malfoy旁边。

他站在棕发男人身后，那个男人还没发现他，但Malfoy看到了，他因为Harry的突然出现有些惊讶，这使得他分了神，没能及时躲开男人碰向他的动作——

——同一时间，Harry把双手按在那个男人的肩膀上，想阻止他——

——同一时间，那个男人触碰到了Malfoy的手指——

——然后，“**梆！**”

Harry的脑海中又响起了熟悉的重击声，但这一次他甚至没顾得上眩晕，他唯一的念头就是拼命让自己赶快睁开眼睛。

如愿睁开眼睛之后，他看见——呃，他好端端地坐在吧台前，左手指上有一个刚被触碰到的恶心的触感，他的左边坐着那个棕色卷发的男人，一个高大的黑影站在那个男人后方，双手正充满威胁意味地压在男人的肩膀上。

男人吓了一跳，飞快地收回了手。

“什么？”男人转过头去，看到了Harry那挺能唬人——事实上，也确实是经过了无数实战与训练的身体。

“噢，不。”男人尴尬地说，“我以为……呃，我不知道他是有伴的。”他小心地站起来，“抱歉，我这就走……”

男人悄悄地离开了，走动间没有发出一点多余的声音。

留下Harry有些尴尬地和Malfoy对视。

“呃，至少我们现在知道同性的触碰也会导致身体互换了。”Harry干巴巴地说，绝望地试图以此来解释他刚刚的行为。

Malfoy用Harry的绿眼睛向他射出锐利的视线，而Harry在这视线中不安地蠕动着。

谢天谢地，这时酒保把Malfoy点的酒送了过来，Harry感激地一把拿起，“我们回座位上说吧……”Harry提议，率先走向角落。

Malfoy沉默地跟着他。

他们落座之后也没有马上开始交谈，直到几分钟之后，Malfoy不发一言地向Harry伸出右手，摊开，放在桌面上。

Harry惊讶，“怎、怎么了？”

Malfoy翻了个白眼，“触碰我，”他命令道，“我还想喝我刚刚点的酒呢。”

“噢、噢……抱歉。”Harry快速地在Malfoy伸出的手掌上碰了一下——把他们俩换了回来。

然后他们默契地没有再进行任何试验。

整个晚上，他们都坐在自己的角落里，点了成打的各种各样的酒，一边喝一边随意地聊天。Harry没有再注意过除了Malfoy以外的任何人，他的视线一直游移在对面这个人的身体上——柔软的发丝、若隐若现的耳垂、优雅的脖颈、纤长的睫毛、在昏暗中闪闪发亮的银色眼睛，还有他那绝不该展露在公众场合的锁骨和胸膛。

还有Malfoy的嘴唇。Harry不知道竟然有人的嘴唇在沾湿了之后会这么完美。

当然，还有Malfoy本身。他脸上带着因为酒精而染上的红晕——那惊人的可爱——并且他竟然会为了Harry讽刺魔法部的话而哈哈大笑，还能回敬另一个更加绝妙的讽刺，使得Harry也哈哈大笑。

这一切与他知道的Malfoy都太不一样，不真实得像是个Harry的梦。

但他知道这个Malfoy是真实的，在他偷偷触碰他的那些时候，他万分肯定他是真实的——就如同此刻在他心中激荡的某种火焰般的感情，他还不知道那是什么，但他也万分肯定那是真实的。


	4. Chapter 4

Cho用勺子搅拌着她的热巧克力，“行了，这没什么的。”她轻快地说。

Harry松了一口气，绿眼睛里满是感激，“谢谢，真的。”。

Cho耸耸肩，她正和Harry坐在一间装饰明快简洁的咖啡店里，时近中午，店里用餐的人不少，他们专门挑了个隐蔽的角落坐着。

自从Harry约Cho当面向她道歉以来，已经过了几个星期，直到今天他们才能从记者稍稍放松一些的紧盯中找到机会真正见面。

Harry听取了Hermione的意见，没有让Cho知道那天晚上她其实是被Malfoy推倒的，只是真挚地道歉。

“对不起。”Harry又说了一遍，“你没——我是说，那天晚上你没受伤吧？”

Cho笑着摇了摇头，“这真的没什么——只有一点已经过去了的惊吓。Harry，你都说了五遍‘对不起’了，而且说真的，我敢打赌，大多数女孩、或者男孩——被你用这样真诚的眼神注视着，即使想生气也做不到。”

Harry有些不好意思地低头去喝他的咖啡。

“没有，”他嘟囔，“_某些人_就总是对我生气——无论如何都。”

Cho感兴趣地挑高了眉毛，“_某些人_？”她重复道，敏锐地抓住了什么，“还是说——_某个人_？”

“_某个人_？——不，没有。”Harry极快地否认，但与此同时他努力地忽略着脑海里突兀地闪过的一抹金色。

Cho喝了一口她的热巧克力，“我可是个拉文克劳，我们有足够敏锐的洞察力。”她说，脸上是感兴趣和探究混合的表情，“虽然你没告诉我，但我知道那天晚上并不是**你**的错，我还知道——”她意味深长地停顿了一下，“你和那天晚上我们约会时候的_状态_不一样了，Harry。”

Harry咬住他的下嘴唇。

“我很抱歉不能全都告诉你，”他说，“——连我自己也不是很清楚。”

Cho笑了，“但你也没否认。”她总结道，眼睛里闪着愉快的光芒，“那我猜——我只要等着看某天的报纸头条就行了？”

Harry也笑了，“如果可以选，我宁愿不。”他讽刺地说。

之后，他们谈了些别的，顺利结束了这一次道歉午餐约会。

Harry结了账，礼貌地帮Cho拿着她的外套和包，他们一边轻松地聊着下午Cho要去参加的巫师诗歌读书会，一边走出咖啡店。

突然地，一大群人向他们围了上来。

Harry的心猛然一沉。

一些人举着话筒，一些人抓着笔记本，上面悬停着速记羽毛笔，还有一些人拿着相机正对着Harry和Cho一阵猛拍。

“Potter先生，请问你们是复合了吗？”

“你们聊得非常愉快，您是否已经准备求婚？”

“Potter先生的性癖是否会困扰到你们的关系？”

“Cho女士您为什么能忍受Potter先生的暴力倾向？还是说，你们都是_那方面_的人？”

“什么时候结婚？”

“还会分手吗？”

吵闹。

喧嚷。

喋喋不休。

一时间四面八方都是冲他们嚷嚷的人，还有魔法照相机发出的闪光和烟雾，刺得Harry根本看不清眼前。

Harry感到血液冲上他的大脑，他的血管危险地一跳一跳，头痛欲裂。

“停下！”他高声喊道。

但显然这些记者可不会简单地放过他，他们早就摸清楚救世主即使气疯了也不会真的对他们做什么，他们唯一要做的就是在Harry用各种手段逃走之前从他嘴里挖出一两句话，然后自由发挥成下一篇头条报道。

这时，一个相机被举得过于靠前，拿着这个笨重家伙的人肯定是个新手，他手忙脚乱地想稳住自己，结果却适得其反，那相机眼看着就要砸到Cho的身上——

——Harry，发挥了他找球手的身手，他一把揽住Cho的肩膀，把娇小的东方女孩带到自己的怀里，并在这一秒内微微侧身，准备用自己的身体承受那可能的重击。

不过，在他感受到背部被砸中之前，却先在脑海里感到了**“梆！”**的重击。

“什么——这也算？”Harry只来得及想到这一句话，意识就被卷入了他渐渐习惯了的那个异空间之中。

Harry跌跌撞撞地从眩晕中挣扎清醒过来。

这里是——他眨眨眼睛——梅林，这里竟然是他刚刚和Cho吃午餐的那个咖啡店。

他此刻的座位在一个角落里，一株高大的室内植物正好放在座位旁边，这里甚至比刚刚Harry和Cho选的座位还要隐蔽。

并且——其实现在这个座位就在他之前座位的斜后方，也就是说，十分钟之前，坐在这个座位上的人只需要稍稍抬眼，就能毫不费力地看到Harry和Cho。

Harry意识到了现在是什么情况。

以防万一，他还是看了看自己的右手，而就在他看到那只苍白的手的一瞬间（他现在已经能像是本能一样地认出它来了），他就知道自己的猜测没错：他又换到了Malfoy的身体里。

来不及细想为什么Malfoy会坐在这个地方，Harry飞快地站起来向咖啡馆门口跑去。

想想看，吵吵嚷嚷的记者、无辜的Cho，再加上Malfoy——Harry的头更疼了，几十种可能出现的糟糕场景一个个在他的心里闪过。

Harry冲到门口。在咖啡店门口的室内植物的遮掩下，他能影影绰绰地看到门外的大概场景，但外面的人却发现不了他。

和他预想中的——Malfoy顶着他的身体向记者们施展恶咒、周围倒了一大片或者石化或者哀嚎的人、另外一些人则被倒挂金钟咒语击中而倒立漂浮着（可能还因为倒立使得衣服挂到头上而被迫露出了垂着赘肉的肚腩）、Cho正努力阻止突然发难的Malfoy——的场景不同，事实上，咖啡馆门口的人们都好端端地站在地面上。

Harry停住脚步，刚要松一口气。

这时，一个Harry很熟悉的声音——他自己的声音——响起。

“啊哈。”Harry听到那个声音嘲讽地笑了一声，“在探听别人的隐私或者制造谣言之前，你们……”那个声音威胁地压低了，“……难道不该**先管好**自己_肮脏的小秘密_吗？”

一个停顿，像是声音的主人正环顾四周，寻找一个猎物。

记者们争先恐后的提问声和羽毛笔书写的沙沙声突然变小了。

“非常好，”Harry的声音满意地开口，似乎已经找到了第一个倒霉蛋，“Edward Smith，我注意到你今天穿了新的长袍——这和你偷拍你的邻居并贩卖他们的隐私照片有关，对吗？”

“什么？！”一个高亢的男人声音大叫起来，“不——什么？我没有！”

“你有。”Harry的声音说，“事实上，我还知道你长袍的口袋里就放着一叠照片呢。”

一阵窸窸窣窣和男人含糊的拒绝声和闷哼声。

“瞧，就是这些照片。”Harry的声音说。“而现在这里有二十个记者，我敢保证你的邻居应该已经知道这件事了。”

匆忙跑走的脚步声。

“——哼，祝他好运。” Harry的声音响起，带着从容不迫的愉悦。

“现在——”那声音微妙地顿了顿，找到了下一个猎物，“噢，Catherine Green女士，非常高兴见到你——你为魔法部后勤处的Hill先生介绍了新一年度的供应商之后，他可是又胖了不少呢。”

“你在说什么？”尖利的女声。

“没什么特别的，”Harry的声音拖着长腔，听着懒洋洋的，“但——只是目前为止。如果你下次还出现在我面前，我可不能保证不会说出你新得到的专栏版面和其他事情的——关系。”

事实上，这可真奇妙，那明明是Harry自己的声音，但它说出“关系”这个单词的口吻，像极了一条阴险毒蛇的嘶嘶声。

周围记者们的声音已经完全消失了。

“让我们看看，还有谁？”那个恶魔般的声音更加愉悦地响了起来，“啊……Marshall先生，您和您那_过于年轻_的小女友还好吗，上次——”

“不——！”一个男人的声音叫了起来，“不，不，我这就走。”

一个人的脚步声。

更多人的脚步声。

一片寂静。

过了一会，Cho有些颤抖的声音终于打破了周围死一样的沉默，“……Harry？”

这声呼唤让Harry从惊愕中回过神来，他快步绕过店门口的植物，终于看清了门口的一切。

他的眼前出现了惊疑不定的Cho，以及正用Harry的身体懒洋洋插着裤兜站立的Malfoy，除此之外，那些苍蝇一样的记者全都不见了。

“姗姗来迟？”Malfoy冲他假笑。

Harry瞪了他一眼，用眼神表示他们稍后再谈，他看向Cho，“你没事吧？抱歉……”

Cho审视着Harry，片刻后，她紧拧着的眉毛松开了，显然从他担忧的表情上认出了他， “……你是Harry。”她笃定地说，然后转过头打量Malfoy，“而你是Draco Malfoy。”

“精妙的观察力，”Malfoy说，“不愧是救世主的女朋友。”

Harry又瞪了Malfoy一眼，“闭嘴，Malfoy，我已经告诉过你——Cho不是我的女朋友。”

Malfoy看起来还是不太高兴，“但我们又互换了，”他干巴巴地说，“这说明你肯定_触碰_了她。”

“不，我没有，那只是——”Harry像某种条件反射一样开始解释，即使他不明白他为什么要这样做……烦躁感让他想抓挠头发。然而，就在他刚想抬起手的那一秒，Malfoy就如同知道他要干什么一样向他冲了过去，紧紧地攥住了Harry的袖子。

“想都别想。”Malfoy嘶声说，用的是比刚刚威胁记者可怕一百倍的语气，“——_我的头发_，你想都别想，Potter。”

而Harry则猛然意识到：Malfoy和他之间的距离有多么近。不是说他会对自己的那张脸有什么特别的感觉，而是……当你知道那个正紧张地盯着你有没有弄乱他一丝不苟头发的人是Malfoy，你会注意到Malfoy本身的存在有多么鲜明，他的呼吸、眼神、肌肉颤动的方式——即使他长着Harry的脸，但——你知道的，那就是Malfoy。

Harry一瞬间有些恍惚，这使得他卡了壳，失去了讽刺Malfoy对头发在意得像个小姑娘的最佳机会。

这也使得他们紧紧地贴在一起，却不知道再继续说些什么，一种说不清道不明的沉默气氛开始在他们之间蔓延。

“……咳。”

还好，Cho的出声拯救了莫名变得怪异的氛围，她惊奇地看着他们俩的互动，脸上是一个充满兴味的微笑。

“我猜——我该走了。”她说，“先生们，鉴于刚刚这里还聚集了二十多个记者，也许你们会宁愿回到室内再解决你们之间的问题，”那个促狭的微笑在她的脸上扩大，“……那么，祝你们好运？”

她对他们俩眨眨眼睛，在他们反应过来之前，她捡起之前掉在地上的包和外套幻影移形了。

Malfoy马上就放开了抓着Harry袖子的手，他冷哼一声，率先向咖啡店里走去。

但Harry抓到了Malfoy略显懊恼的表情，他藏住一个小小的笑容，跟了上去。

他们回到咖啡馆Malfoy之前落座的那个最隐蔽的座位。

他们还没来得及交谈，服务员就跟着过来了，那个年轻的男孩挂着一副“为什么这两个惹麻烦的人又回到我们店里——不过其中一个人是Harry Potter所以我猜也行吧”的复杂表情。

他们只得先向闷闷不乐的服务员点了单，并在服务员端来饮料之前都保持着沉默。直到服务员再次消失之后，Harry看着对面若有所思的Malfoy，决定可能得从他开始先说点什么。

“呃——”Harry说。

但Malfoy突然把手放到了桌上，打断了他的话。

“什么？”

Malfoy叹了口气，“你脖子上的那个东西永远也学不会思考，是吗？我简直不敢相信还得提醒你——和我换回来，”他命令道，“我想喝我的橙汁了。”

Malfoy的语气和酒吧之夜那天命令Harry_触碰_他时一模一样。

“噢……对。”Harry有些尴尬地伸出手，想像之前那样快速地在Malfoy伸出的手掌上碰一下以把他们俩换回去。

不过，这一秒，Harry突然改变了主意——他意识到，如果此刻他无伤大雅地换个动作去触碰放在桌面上的那只手，那么——在外人看来，无疑会是Draco Malfoy热情无比地抓住了Harry Potter的手——那想象中的画面为Harry的心染上一种奇异的兴奋，他的直觉认为这会是个不错的玩笑。

Harry在“轻碰”还是干脆“整个握住”之中犹豫了一秒，然后他听从了自己的心：他果断地伸出双手_紧紧地包裹住_属于他身体的那只略大的手掌。

那一刻，Harry感到了一种很神奇的感觉——很难形容，像是战栗、又像是安心，仿佛他们本来就该这样触碰彼此似的。而当斯莱特林因那个意料之外的触碰而下意识地颤抖的时候，Harry可以发誓Malfoy肯定也感到了相同的感觉。

Harry刚想细细体会，但下一刻，他的意识就不可抗拒地被吸向了他原本的身体——短暂的眩晕过后，他稳住视野，意识到自己的右手正被什么微凉的东西握着。

遗憾的是，那被握着的感觉十分短暂——因为Malfoy也同时回到了他的身体里，那个金发男孩对自己握着Harry手的姿势愣了一秒钟，接着，他就飞快地收回了双手。而和他收回手的速度一样快的，是他苍白的双颊上突然显现出的薄红。

“咳。”Harry清清嗓子，以掩盖他不能控制的轻笑。

Malfoy给了Harry一记怒视，“愚蠢的小把戏。”看起来他已经在用他最恶狠狠的语气了，但他脸上还未消散的红晕让这语气的威慑感大打折扣，反而让他显得_有些_——老实说，是_非常_可爱。

Harry悄悄把Malfoy的模样记在心里，不过他并不想进一步激怒对方，为此，他准备开启一个安全的话题。

“Malfoy，你是怎么做到的？”Harry说，努力让自己显得更加真诚，“你对付那些记者的方式——你知道，我一直都不知道怎么处理记者，无论去哪里他们都会在，而且无论我说了什么，报道都一定会和我说的话意思完全不一样……”

Harry想起了和《预言家日报》以及其他媒体之间发生过的挺多不愉快回忆，不自觉皱起了眉毛。

Malfoy似乎被这个话题吸引了，他没有再在意Harry之前的小玩笑，而是在认真地倾听。

“但刚才……在你说了那些之后，他们竟然像三岁的孩子一样尖叫着跑开了，”刚刚记忆中的画面让Harry勾起了嘴角，“他们看着你就好像……就好像……”Harry寻找着一个措辞。

“一条毒蛇？”Malfoy愉快地接上。

“啊，是的，毒蛇。”Harry点头，然后又飞快地补充，“——是好的那种毒蛇，我的意思是，危险而不容侵犯……”

Malfoy笑了。看起来他并没有被毒蛇这个描述冒犯，反而挺乐意似的，Harry注意到他的灰眼睛正闪闪发亮。

“知道了正确的方法之后，你会惊讶于那些烦人的家伙们有多好对付——只要一点点威胁，有时候再加上一点点甜头，他们会百分百保证他们本人或者他们的报道再也不会和你的名字扯上任何关系。”邪恶的光芒在Malfoy的眼中闪动，“我喜欢有效地威胁他们之后他们脸上的样子——就是那种‘你这个下地狱的恶棍’但是又只能咬牙忍耐或者匆忙退让的样子。”

Harry点了好几下头表示钦佩和同意，他加入Malfoy一起笑了起来。

这感觉多么的好。

事实上，Harry已经很多、很多年没有感觉到这样全然的放松了。他感到自己的身体暖洋洋、也懒洋洋的，他几乎愿意在这个柔软的沙发卡座里待上一辈子——并且，他有些惊奇、又有些意料之中地发现自己是真的很喜欢Malfoy的陪伴。

酒吧之夜他在和Malfoy相处时的那火焰般的感情又在他的心中跳跃，而他万分肯定它完全不是因为酒精或者酒吧灯光之类的原因。

Malfoy不知道Harry内心激荡着的感觉，他喝了一口他的橙汁，有些含糊地继续说，“即使你是救世主，你需要学习的东西还很多呢。”

“比如？”

“比如——”Malfoy拖长声调，“比如——你的_约会技巧_。”

Malfoy把饮料挪到一边，换上一个更加认真的表情，“我今天在这儿从头到尾地观察了你和Cho Chang的约会过程，”他理直气壮地说着，像是完全不觉得跟踪Harry并偷听他和朋友的聚会有什么不对的地方，“说真的，你的约会技巧烂透了，Potter。”

Harry感到被冒犯了。“什么？”他防卫地说，“我认为我做得挺好的——而且无论如何，这都不关你的事。”

Malfoy伸出食指在Harry面前晃了晃，“大错特错，”他说，“虽然我知道不能指望一个格兰芬多去关注狮子窝以外的其他人，但——可惜的是，你的约会技巧确实和我关系很大。”

“以防你已经忘了，Potter，记得吗？在你完全破坏了我和Margaret的约会之前，我正在寻找结婚对象。——事实上，我现在依然需要继续寻找。”Malfoy面无表情地说了下去，“而鉴于我们俩之间会互换身体的状况，我不得不遗憾地承认、并善意地提醒你——你的约会技巧和我非常有关。”

Harry把嘴唇抿成一条缝，眼睛也眯了起来。

Malfoy还在说着什么，但Harry已经没在听了。他注视着眼前的金发男孩，感到恼怒又有点委屈：Malfoy在想着和别人结婚——他怎么能？他怎么敢？在他已经向Harry展露过霍格沃茨时期从没有过的那一面：幽默、友善甚至是可爱的那一面——之后？

“所以——”Harry听到自己用平板单调的语气打断了Malfoy，“你想怎么样？”

Malfoy飞快地看了Harry一眼，似乎在评估Harry的表情，片刻后他回答，“——意思是，我要培训你。”

然后，Malfoy在Harry疑惑的目光中挑衅地一笑，“**和我来一次约会吧**，Potter。”


	5. Chapter 5

_6:00 p.m. _ _鸢尾花餐厅_

“欢迎光临。”侍者礼貌地鞠了个躬，带着Harry走向座位。

Harry做了几个深呼吸，想以此缓解一下他的紧张。

不过——收效甚微，他的胃还是紧紧地皱成一团，他的脑子里飞快地滑过很多乱七八糟的念头，但他一个也抓不住，只是变得更加烦躁不安。

“这太愚蠢了，”Harry想，“我竟然答应了和Malfoy约会。”

“但你为此期待不已又兴致勃勃。”他脑海里有个小小的声音毫不留情地拆穿了他。“——你甚至还穿了魔法部新年致辞上也没穿的正式西装。”

“闭嘴。”Harry在脑海里说，感觉自己的身体在那套该死的西装里更加僵硬无比。

一分钟之后，他见到了Malfoy，那一刻，持续的紧张不安和脑内的自言自语全都消失了。

斯莱特林没有订包厢的位置，而是坐在大厅里靠中间的一张桌子旁边。他穿着一套纯白的西装，系着深绿色的领结，看到Harry，他英俊的面容上露出一个魅力四射的微笑——像是把全场所有的灯光都吸引到他身上的一个微笑。

“Harry。”他轻柔地和Harry打招呼，站起身来为他拉开椅子。

震惊于Malfoy竟然用教名称呼自己，Harry呆呆地坐了下来。

Malfoy的脸上还挂着那个令人眩晕的微笑，“我已经点好菜了——希望你不会介意。”他说。

Harry胡乱地摇了摇头，“呃、不——”他吞咽了一下才能开口说下去，“——我不介意，Mal、Malfoy。”

“Draco。”Malfoy说。

Harry瞪大眼睛。

“叫我Draco，请。”Malfoy甜甜地解释，并无比自然地说出了下一个单词：“——Harry。”

Harry僵在了座位里，困窘和疑惑让他的脸上和耳朵都开始发烫。他从没见过这样的Malfoy，事实上，他根本没想过Malfoy竟然会——梅林啊——他刚刚让自己叫他Draco，并且还亲昵地称呼他为Harry，就像已经熟稔地这么说了很多年一样。

Malfoy用温和的眼神注视着Harry，被他呆滞的神情逗笑了——是朋友间、甚至比朋友间还要暧昧一些的笑，“我们可是在约会。”

“……我知道。”Harry想表现得更从容一些，但此刻他只发出了小小的、窘迫的声音，“我只是、有点儿惊讶……你知道……”

出乎Harry意料地，Malfoy没有嘲笑他，金发男孩只是带着无奈的笑意摇了摇头。

“我完全能理解。”Malfoy宽慰地说，“放轻松，Harry——这里的小羊排真的不错，我衷心希望一会儿你会喜欢。我还点了你喜欢的蜜糖馅饼。虽然巧克力榛子蛋糕和苹果塔更好吃——唔，其实我都点了，如果你想尝尝看的话，我可以分你一点。”

听着Malfoy说起食物，Harry随之想象出那些美食的样子，真的放松了一点。

之后，侍者开始上菜，Harry惊喜地发现这里的每一道菜都非常美味。而且，Malfoy能对每一道菜都作出或者风趣、或者犀利的评价，有时候是关于烹饪方法的点评，有时候是向Harry介绍每种食材，有时候是延伸出他曾尝过的更加美味的另一道菜。

每当说到其他餐厅的菜品的时候，Malfoy都会加上一句“如果你感兴趣的话，下次我们就去尝尝”——他说这话的时候，深邃的灰眼睛会专注地看着Harry，好像他的答复是世界上最重要的事情。而如果Harry点头同意，Malfoy会露出微笑，灰眼睛里如同盛满了深深的感情。

这一切都让Harry昏头转向。

当侍者刚刚把甜品端上桌之后，Malfoy突然用手指轻轻地敲了敲桌面。

“注意了，Harry，”他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，这动作让他看起来像变回了霍格沃茨那个十几岁的少年，“——我要送你一个礼物。”他一本正经地宣布道。

“——请认真听，”Malfoy用歌剧旁白一般的语气说，“这是——**你最爱的歌**。”

Harry被他戏剧性的口吻逗得想笑，但下一秒，餐厅大厅中央的钢琴突然响了起来，悠扬悦耳的乐曲从琴键上流泻而出，钢琴上却没有人在演奏——很显然，那是一架魔法钢琴。

大厅里用餐的人群都不约而同地安静下来。

灯光慢慢变暗。

一些柔和的光点在昏暗的大厅中漂浮起来，仔细看去，那是一只一只的只有拇指大小的妖精。它们扇动着透明的翅膀，绕着餐厅的穹顶缓慢地转着圈。

乐曲奏完了前奏，然而，Harry并没有认出这首歌。

这时，乐曲突然一顿，妖精们就在这个节拍里和着旋律齐声唱了起来：

_霍格沃茨，_

_霍格沃茨，_

_霍格沃茨，_

_霍格沃茨，_

_请教给我们知识，_

_不论我们是谢顶的老人还是跌伤膝盖的孩子，_

_我们的头脑可以接纳一些有趣的事物。 _

_因为现在我们头脑空空，_

_充满空气，_

_死苍蝇和鸡毛蒜皮，_

_教给我们一些有价值的知识，_

_把被我们遗忘的，_

_还给我们，_

_你们只要尽全力，_

_其他的交给我们自己，_

_我们将努力学习，_

_直到化为粪土。_

啊……这是……霍格沃茨的校歌。

是啊，这就是Harry最爱的歌，这_不可能不是_Harry最爱的歌。

Harry出神地听着，恍惚间他仿佛回到了他刚到霍格沃茨的那一天。那个时候，他还是个11岁的小男孩，带着住在橱柜里的整个童年，瘦弱不堪，第一次踏入整个神奇而宏大的魔法世界。那个时候，他兴奋而幸福地打量着霍格沃茨——这个他所见过的最美丽和最神奇的地方——的每一寸，完全不知道之后他会在这里发生多少故事。

唱完一遍以后，旋律并没有停。

妖精们突然改变了队形，它们一会聚集到大厅中间（那儿基本就是Harry的头顶上），一会散落到房间各处，然后又聚集到中间。

它们重新唱起来，但歌词变了。

_Harry_ _Potter，_

_Harry_ _Potter，_

_Harry_ _Potter，_

_Harry_ _Potter，_

_战胜了黑魔王，_

_不论我们是谢顶的老人还是跌伤膝盖的孩子，_

_他都用自己的勇气和生命帮助了我们。_

_因为曾经我们惶恐终日，_

_充满恐惧，_

_食死徒和不可饶恕咒，_

_击败了我们胜利的意志，_

_把被我们遗忘的，_

_还给我们，_

_是Harry_ _Potter拼尽全力，_

_其他的交给我们自己，_

_我们将热忱歌颂，_

_直到化为粪土。_

Harry猛地转过头去看Malfoy，后者在他的注视中笑着，不是他通常会露出的那种假笑或者是讥笑，而是一个真正的、发自内心的笑容。

“那是……原来你是这么看我的吗？”Harry想问。

但Malfoy在他开口前，作出了嘘声的姿势。

歌曲还在响着，妖精们还在唱着歌。

大厅的众人们都在屏息聆听，其中一些人自发地跟着旋律轻轻哼唱。

_因为曾经我们惶恐终日，_

_充满恐惧，_

_食死徒和不可饶恕咒，_

_击败了我们胜利的意志，_

_把被我们遗忘的，_

_还给我们，_

_是Harry_ _Potter拼尽全力，_

_其他的交给我们自己，_

_我们将热忱歌颂，_

_直到化为粪土。_

随着最后一句歌词的结束，整个大厅中陷入了一瞬间的寂静，接着是雷鸣般的掌声。

巫师们都拼命鼓着掌，纷纷向Harry投来致敬的目光，伴随着嗡嗡不绝的谢语。

Harry涨红了脸，一种酸涩的心情在他的心中膨胀着，他意识到不知道什么时候自己已经流泪了，他想告诉每一个人：“那不是我一个人做到的，而且当时我也别无选择——我不是英雄，也不伟大——”

而就在这个时候，Malfoy的笑容忽然变了，变成了一个揶揄的、带着Harry熟悉的恶作剧气息的笑容。

只听见钢琴的全部按键突然同时猛然一响，盖过了餐厅中所有的声音。

然后一个妖精放声高歌起来。

_他的眼睛绿得像刚腌过的癞蛤蟆，_

_他的头发像黑板一样乌黑潇洒，_

_我希望他是我的，_

_他真的很帅气，_

_是征服黑魔头的勇士。_

有好几秒钟，Harry完全不知道如何反应。

他想起第一次听到这些歌词的时候，那时他愿意交出古灵阁的所有金子，只希望能当场变作蒸气消失。

那时候他们都多年轻、多小啊。

而这么多年以后，Malfoy依然无比熟练地让Harry感到了同样程度的尴尬——但这一次，它更像是一个调侃的玩笑——是朋友间、甚至比朋友间还要亲近一些的玩笑。

Harry愣在那里，刚刚流出的眼泪还留在他的脸颊上，冰冰凉凉的。

他不知道可以做什么，只能干脆抬起手背胡乱擦了擦眼睛。

当他放下手的时候，他看到Malfoy已经笑着对他举起了酒杯。

“我，我没想到，Mal——不，Draco。”Harry磕磕绊绊地说，太过于强烈的情感在他的心中激荡着，这一刻的经历对他来说是如此的特别。他非常确信，他可以凭借这一段记忆施展出最完美的呼神护卫。

“Draco，我——”Harry深吸一口气，尽管在这一刻任何语言都太过于苍白，他还是想试着把自己的感情表达出来。

只是对面的斯莱特林冲他轻轻地“嘘”了一声。

“我没指望你能说什么感人肺腑的好话，”Malfoy——现在是Draco了——轻快地说，“所以，就请你——”他向Harry示意举着的酒杯，“——只是举杯吧，Harry。”

Harry跌跌撞撞地走在路上，夜晚的冷风吹过他的脸，灌进他的领口和袖口，终于让他清醒了一些。

他意识到——在把酒一饮而尽之后，他在餐厅所有人的注视下拉起Draco就冲了出去，现在自己正紧抓着Draco的手不放，后者则从容不迫地跟在他身后。

“Potter，感动到不行了？”Draco坏笑着说，掩饰不住脸上的得意。

“我真的非常开心。”Harry坦率地回答，“而且——是Harry。”他纠正道。

Draco似乎没料到Harry会这么说，他明显顿了一下，然后不置可否地换了个话题，“你要带我去哪？”

“就——跟我来。”Harry含糊地说，拉着Draco继续大步向前走去。

他们最终到达了一大片宽阔的草地上。黑夜里，那些草看起来像是墨汁一样的颜色。

“我在这里藏了好东西。”Harry对Draco说，他找到一块形状像袜子的石头，绕着它顺时针走了三圈、逆时针走了两圈，又拔出魔杖敲了敲。

“_我庄严宣誓我不干好事_。”他严肃地低声说。

那块石头悄无声息地裂成两半，露出下面漆黑的洞口。

Draco感兴趣地看着，“这咒语真奇怪。”

“这是我父亲留下的——这儿需要个暗语，我就拿来用了。”Harry解释道，他向洞口里挥了挥魔杖，“火弩箭飞来！”

一个细长的东西从地下的黑暗中向他们飞了过来，Harry一把接住。

“这是今年最新的火弩箭，瞧——”Harry抓着扫帚向Draco展示它优美的流线外形，“怎么样，Draco，想飞一次吗？”

Draco眼神闪亮地盯着火弩箭，但他还是克制住了自己，矜持地扬起下巴，“想要一次比赛？那你的扫帚呢？”

“这就是我的扫帚，”Harry说，“也是你的——你会坐在我的身后，而我带你飞。”

挑衅在Draco的眼中闪动，“这听起来很不得体，我还有其他选择吗？”

Harry回以同样挑衅的一笑，“你没有任何选择。——鉴于你刚刚给了我一个完美的晚餐约会，那么，是时候开始我的约会节奏了。”

Draco想开口说些什么，但Harry已经动作利落地把他拽上了火弩箭。

“我真的、真的非常感动。”Harry说，“而当我开心得不知道做什么好的时候，我就会飞——反正无论怎么样我都得跟你飞一次，我早就想和你一起飞了。”

“你想和我一起飞？”Draco很是惊讶。

“是的。”Harry简洁地承认，“——现在，抱紧我的腰。”说完，他没给Draco时间反应或反对，就双脚用力一蹬飞上了天空。

感受到身后的人条件反射地抱住了自己的腰，想到那个人就是Draco Malfoy，Harry没有忍住露出了一个如果被Draco看到肯定会被嘲讽为“傻得像巨怪一样”的笑容。

还好Draco什么也没看到。

他手忙脚乱地在火弩箭上稳住自己之后，就冲着Harry大叫，“你说的想和我一起飞，是指两个人愚蠢地骑着一把扫帚乱窜，而不是来一次两个找球手之间堂堂正正的比试吗？”他的声音混着呼啸的风灌进Harry的耳朵里。

“得了吧，我可没忘记你在比赛里的那些故意犯规！”Harry喊回去，“你是我见过在魁地奇比赛中最不堂堂正正的人！”

“显然格兰芬多不懂得智谋的可贵之处！”Draco继续大喊，“——那些都是堂堂正正的比赛策略！”

Harry懒得和他争吵这个。

他突然调转扫帚的方向，向上直冲云霄，引得后方传来一声惊呼，同时他感觉搂在自己腰上的双臂收紧了。

“你想趁机谋杀我吗？”Draco喊。

“闭嘴！”

Harry猛然加快速度，这使得后面的人终于清静了。他感觉到另一个男孩温热的身体紧贴着自己的后背，他们的大腿也紧挨着，Draco的双手环着他的腰，紧得像他们本来就该保持这样的姿势似的。

Harry继续向上空冲去，他们越飞越高、越飞越高，直到穿过了薄薄的云层——直到——

“噢，梅林啊。”Draco喃喃的声音在Harry耳边响起。

Harry控制着火弩箭转为向前方飞去，同时也慢慢地减速。

“很美，对吧？”Harry说，“欢迎来到我的星空秘密基地，Draco。”

此刻，他们在夜空之中飞翔，下面是一层灰色的薄云，而他们的身边和上空，都缀满了无数的星辰。一轮满月悬在天边，散发着皎皎月光，似乎触手可及，又似乎远得像在梦里。

世界上好像就剩下他们两个人。

Harry带着Draco缓慢地飞行，绕着星和月，绕着云和风，绕着寂静无声的夜幕，然后他有时也会突然加速，享受被身后的人猛然抱紧的感觉。

他看不到Draco的脸，但他能从他的声音里听出他有多么开心，他能毫不费力地在心里想象出Draco脸上纯粹的喜悦和快乐的表情。

这一切不能再美好。

而他正和Draco分享这件事，使得这一切甚至更加美好。

过了很久很久，似乎是永恒的时间，他们终于降落在地面上。

Draco的脸上是一个他几乎从没有过的毫无保留的大大的笑容，这使得他是那么的生动，Harry几乎在看到的一瞬间就发誓他要让Draco多露出这样的笑容。

Harry把火弩箭放了回去，他做完转身看向Draco的时候，后者已经平静了一些。

“不得不说，”Draco带着些——可能是着迷或钦佩——的神情看着Harry，“这真的是……”他顿了顿，“……这真的是……哇哦。”

Harry的心为他所露出的孩子气的一面而柔软。

“如果你喜欢，”Harry温柔地说，“我们可以经常来。”

令人意外地，Draco的脸上掠过一丝不悦，“你经常做这个吗？”他问，声音是一种抽离了感情的平静。

“做什么？”Harry疑惑，他觉得Draco应该在问他是否经常飞，于是他老实地回答：“不算少……”

Draco显得更不开心了，和刚刚跨下火弩箭的时候简直判若两人。

“原来如此。”他干巴巴地说，“怪不得你会说你在约会技巧方面做得很好。”他哼了一声，“——确实很好。”

然后，Draco低下头，Harry必须集中精力才能听到他在说什么，“我现在知道为什么之前你有那么多约会对象了——确实——令人无法抵抗。”

Draco的话让Harry更加疑惑，“什么？”Harry着急地问，不明白为什么金发男孩的情绪突然变得这么低落，“和我之前的约会对象有什么关系？”

“没什么。”Draco说，转过身想走。

Harry连忙拽住他，然后——他终于反应过来Draco的意思。

“Hey——不是那样！”Harry说，“我——呃——我从没和别人这样飞过，而且我也只想过和你这么飞……”紧接着，他意识到自己在说什么，脸上发烧，不过还是坚持着说了下去，“我是说，我只和你这么飞过。”

Draco停下了，他转过身看向Harry。

Harry真诚地回视着他审视的目光。

过了一会，Draco放松了身体，月光照在他的身上，让他的肌肤白得发光，让他的金发仿若流动的丝绸。

这个斯莱特林之光突然轻笑了一下。

“那么，鉴于现在是你的约会节奏——不送我回家吗？”

Harry送Draco回到了他现在住的公寓门口。

说实话，一路上Harry都在经历激烈的心理斗争。

一方面，他觉得他也许可以试着表白，但另一方面，他又害怕今晚只是一个关于约会技巧的培训。

两种观点在他的脑海中争吵不休，嚷嚷得让他头痛欲裂。

终于，他站在了Draco公寓的门口，但直到这一刻，他依然没有下定决心。

他看着Draco抽出魔杖敲了敲门锁，门开了——而Draco就要走进去，让他永远地失去这个可能的表白机会。

Harry尽量维持着面无表情的镇静和礼貌，但实际上，他的心脏正在疯狂地跳动，他的脑子里天人交战，吵得难舍难分。

所以他没注意到Draco打开门之后并没有立即走进去，而是转身盯着他看。

“你还在等什么？”Draco突然问。

Harry一愣，“什么？”

Draco皱着眉研究了Harry几秒钟，然后像是终于确信他不是在装模作样，而是真的是个蠢货一样无奈地翻了个白眼。

“Harry Potter，伟大的救世主，”Draco说，“难道你约会计划的最后一环里连接吻都没有吗？

……

……

……

下一瞬间，Harry没有浪费一秒钟地吻了上去。

他们像穿着衣服就会死亡一样扯掉了彼此的衣服、一起倒在Draco的大床上。

Harry没有费心去观察Draco家里是什么样子，他甚至注意不到床单是什么颜色，反正他以后会有很长、很长的时间来慢慢探索，现在，他只想探索他身下的这副世界上最诱人的身体。

Draco Malfoy的身体是完美的。

而当他不满足于Harry对他锁骨和乳头的冗长舔吻而猛地推倒Harry、骑在黑发男孩身上的时候，他甚至超越了完美本身。

Draco坐在Harry的髋部，两条细瘦修长的大腿整紧紧地压着他的腹部，他的下体缓慢地磨蹭着Harry硬得发痛的阴茎。

Draco对Harry得意地一笑，“我们过去打架的时候——你有想过吗？就是我像这样压在你身上揍你的时候，你有想过——我们会在做这个吗？”

他刻意加快了挺动胯部的速度，更加快速地蹭着Harry。

Harry的脑海里瞬间闪过霍格沃茨时期他们那些纯洁的打架——那些场景和眼前这个浑身赤裸着、乳头刚刚被他咬得挺立在空气里、像小动物一样磨蹭着他的Draco重叠在了一起——他硬得像石头一样的勃起马上又涨大了一圈。

Draco感觉到了，他恶作剧得逞一样地一笑。

Harry看着Draco那得意洋洋的样子。他知道今后无论在什么情况下看见Draco得意的笑容，他都会想到他此刻坐在他身上的这副模样——而他清楚这个联想会让他原谅Draco做的_几乎所有事，几乎_。

Draco握上Harry的硬挺，他压低身体、往后退了退，一边灵活而富有技巧地抚摸着那个大家伙。然后——他俯下身，在Harry一眨不眨的注视下含住了他。

而Harry发誓他现在会原谅Draco做的_不管是什么的所有事情_。

Harry没有让Draco得意太久，他在金发男孩为他服务了一小会之后就突然掀翻了他。

“以为你掌握一切？”Harry厉声说，“但可惜的是，现在还是我的约会节奏。”

他一改之前的风格，粗暴地抓住了Draco的阴茎撸动起来，后者发出一声渴望的喘息，蠕动着身体向他送得更近。

“对，好，”Draco呻吟着，语无伦次，“无论如何——”

“——无论如何，”Harry打断了他，“我都会狠狠地干你。”

而他也确实这么做了。

当他终于把自己送进那个充分扩张和润滑的小洞里之后，Draco发出一声满足的叹息，很快，随着Harry一下又一下又重又深地干着他，他发出混合了啜泣和喘息的呻吟。他的大腿紧紧地夹住Harry的腰，比早些时候他在火弩箭上圈住Harry的腰要更紧得多，像是要把Harry一直夹在他的身体里。

Harry拍了拍Draco的屁股，“放松，男孩，”他说，“别着急，我保证今晚我会一直干你，直到你的呻吟变成完全的哭泣，直到你射出你最后的一滴——到那时，我也会换个姿势继续干你。”

Draco的里面因为这些话而绞得更紧，那里火热而柔软，拼命地吸吮着Harry，似乎在催促他赶快践行他的承诺。

Harry俯下身，在Draco耳边说出最后一句，“而且，不仅是今晚，Draco，我会在今后也一直用你喜欢的所有的方式干你——我建议你为此做好全然的准备。”说完，他用力地咬了一下Draco小巧的耳垂，Draco因为疼痛和欲望颤抖着，却反手抱住了Harry。

“闭嘴，”Draco说，“我早就做好准备了。”

天蒙蒙亮的时候，他们赤身裸体、享受着事后余韵、四肢互相纠缠在一起。

Harry在Draco汗湿的金发上落下一吻，“结果——我还是不知道为什么会在和其他人约会的时候和你互换身体。”他喃喃道。

Draco用两条光洁的手臂（现在连那儿也满是吻痕和其他糟糕的痕迹了）撑起身体，他居高临下地看着Harry。

“我也不知道。”Draco回答，声音因为整晚的呻吟而有些沙哑，“但那已经不重要了。”他说着，露出一个甜蜜的，但带着强烈威胁意味的假笑，

“——因为以后你已经没有任何机会再去触发它了。”

：）

Fin


End file.
